Maybe he was
by spoodle monkey
Summary: JOHNNYBEN HUMANTORCHTHING SLASH! this story is basically a PWP, absolutely, well almost, no plot whatso ever! guy on guy smex and the like. dont like, then obviously dont read. rated M for a reason.


A/N- okay, heads up this is a PWP! Guy on Guy slash, yes I am aware the Ben is in fact a rock, but the second movie and the comics were just too slashy to pass up! If you dont like slash then the back button is at the top of the screen, reviews welcome, flamers- if you dont like it what are you doing reading it? i will ignore your flames, if all you do is complain about both of them being guys or ben being a rock. I am not going to reply with: omg! you're right, they are both guys! i never knew that!- just a heads up. You've been warned, and i've rambled, so onto the smex!

Disclaimer: Dont own, wish i did.

* * *

The lips were warm and inviting against his own. All of the relief and pain, the knowledge that yes, they had survived again, against all odds, only served to fuel the lust running through them.

"Wait-" Ben pulled back slightly, gravely voice echoing through the room, "I, I'm not like that." Eyes averted in a half assed attempt to convince himself that this was not what he wanted, wasn't what he had thought about for years, craved- since a few 'rough and tumbles' back at NASA, before he had decided his career was more important.

"Yeah, me neither." Johnny agreed quickly, fumbling with the zipper on Bens pants.

Ever since the accident in space turned him into rock, he had to fight to feel anything. Not even with Alicia had he felt it . The feeling of flying and falling, the thrill running through his veins, reminding him that no matter what he looks like, he's still human, still _**Ben Grimm**_. But Johnny, Johnny is hot against him, finally succeeding in freeing him from his pants. Johnny won't get crushed in his embrace, or break like a delicate flower when he's not gentle enough.

He's pushed backwards, knees hitting the back of his bed and sitting down, watching in amazement as Johnny quickly shed his t-shirt and jeans, boxers following soon after. The younger mans body isn't at all like Alicia's was. While she was all curves and smooth flesh that he was afraid that he'd damage if he touched it, Johnny was strong muscles, that flexed when he pulled his shirt over his head and lust poured off of him as he made his way quickly over to the bed, straddling Ben, bringing their mouths together, tongues fighting for dominance.

Johnny's lips are soft, while his are hard like granite, but still Johnny continues, deepening the kiss. One or both of then moans, the sound reverberating around their mouths.

Johnny rocks against him and suddenly there's a heat shooting through him and he hasn't felt like this in so long. His arms wrap around the other mans slim torso, pulling him closer, so they're flush up against each other.

"God-Ben!" He gasps, breaking the kiss and suddenly the heat grows; making him tingle as Johnny reaches down, lower body and arms on fire as he palms Ben's erection, pumping him.

"J-johnny!" He's pushed onto his back, Johnny grinding against him, Reeds genius inventions keeping the bed from catching on fire.

At the back of his mind, he realises that it was a good thing that Sue and Reed were on their delayed honeymoon, because the neighbours would most likely be complaining about the noise tomorrow, because the bed is rocking, banging noisily against the wall, creaking ominously as Ben lifts his hips, grinding up against the other man.

Johnny grasps his hand, lifting it and placing a finger in his mouth, sucking on it, tongue swirling around, eliciting gasps from the rock figure below him. Taking the lead, Ben lowers his hand, placing it below Johnny, before sliding it in his entrance. The torch's eyes are lidded, head hanging on his chest, as Ben stretches him and he pulls himself up, before slamming back down on the finger, hips moving, lips parted, face flushed.

"More Ben, please!" He's never heard the other man beg before and decides he likes it, having the normally brash man, open and at his mercy. Sliding his finger out, because that's all that takes, he flips Johnny onto his back, legs up over Ben's wide shoulders, as he positions himself, pushing into the other man in one smooth motion.

And then, he's moving, rocking his hips as Johnny urges him to go faster, faster, and he's afraid that the bed wont be able to take the strain, but can't really bring himself to care, because Johnny is tight and hot around him and they're moving, faster and more erratically. He knows neither of them are going to last much longer, its been too long and no matter what Johnny says he knows that the younger man hasn't been sleeping with all those super models.

He pulls their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, hand pumping Johnny's erection as he comes, scream silenced by Ben's lips. The feel of muscles clamping down around him is enough to send Ben over the edge soon after.

They collapse back onto the bed, Ben careful to lay next to Johnny, slightly startled when an arm is draped across his stomach and a body snuggles up close to him. He never figured Johnny for a cuddler, but he was proven pleasantly wrong, he thinks as he wraps an arm around the thin frame.

This is nothing like when he was with Alicia; even after sex he was worried about hurting her. Right now, he feels himself relaxing, falling asleep, he hasn't felt like this since back at NASA, back when he was another person, with less worries.

"I guess I am then." He admitted, wincing at how loud he sounded in the silence.

"You are what?" Johnny asked sleepily, hazy blue eyes peering curiously up at him.

"I was wrong, I guess I am like that…but only for you." He added hastily. Johnny grinned, shifting to kiss him, slow and deep.

"Good." He should probably be slightly more worried about what he had probably gotten himself into.

* * *

So, that was my first JohnnyBen fic, love it, like it, hate it, the review button is just a click away, and i give cookies to those that review!


End file.
